Past Friend
by Bookworm Maka
Summary: Maka s childhood friend is coming to the DWMA. When they finally meet back up it turns out Soul knows her friend. How does Soul know her friend? How will Maka react?Will this meeting be regreted or happily cherished? I do not own soul eater and rated T for possible cussing Also there might be romance still not sure
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: We Meet Again**

**In The Past**

Little Maka and her friend Rei (about 6 years old) were laying in a field of Daisies with Maka on the left and Rei on the right. "Maka." Rei says turning on to her left side. "Yes." Maka replied turning to her right side trying to face Rei.

"Please promise me when you leave from Atlanta tomorrow to go to Death City that we will always keep in touch and be best friends." Rei said

"Promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

They both pinky promised on it.

**In the Present**

"Soul, wake up. We have to meet my friend today." Maka said

"Just five more minutes" Soul said turning over. Maka took a pillow holding it over his face trying to suffocate him until he got up. Soul rushes to get up. "IM UP! Why didn't you just Maka Chop me?" Soul asked angry "Because I`m in a good mood." Maka said leaving the room .

Once they both got dress they headed for school. Maka was running up the steps. Soul was trying to catch up to her but she was too fast. "That friend of yours must be really important." Soul said once he finally got up the steps. "Yep! We been friends since we were six and were finally meeting up again and she`s going to the DWMA with her two weapons." Maka says. Maka heard footsteps coming from the steps and faced that way. Three girls were coming up the steps. "Rei! THAT WAS A LOT OF STEPS!" The girl on the left with the straight brown hair that went down to the middle of her back complained. "I thought it was fun." The girl on the right with the short brown bob said. "Leiko stop complaining. Be more like your sister for a change." Says the girl with the one blond braid going down to her knees. "REI!" Maka shouted and ran to the girl with the braid. Soul just stood there looking at Rei. "Maka! It`s been so long. How`s your father you never included him in the letters you sent?"

"He`s still a big flirt and a regular at Chupa Cabra`s."

"That man will never change will he."

"So are you going to introduce me to your weapons?"

"Right! The one with the bob is named Chikako and the one with the longer hair is named Leiko. There both Korean Fans." Rei introduced

"So their fans of the Koreans?" Maka said.

"NO, THE WEAPON!" Rei yelled

Leiko was wearing a black hoodie with black pants with black converse while Chikako was wearing denim blue shorts that went to her knees with a sunshine yellow tank top with yellow flip flops and Rei was wearing a short sleeved white dress with navy blue stripe at the bottom with white sandals that had a little blue daisy in the center.

"So what brought you here?" Maka asked.

"The found weapon blood in the so called twins over here but since I had such a good relationship with them I became their meister and got sent to this school." Rei explained. "So who your weapon?" Rei asked

"This grumpy guy over here with the white hair his name is Soul." Maka introduced

"Is that you Soul?" Rei asked

"Yeah. The one and only cool Soul." Soul said. Rei chuckled. Maka was confused. "Wait, Soul how do you know Rei?" Maka asked

**Author`s Note**

So that was the end of this chapter. Hoped you liked it. And if you read my other story I used my OC`s in here but they look a little different


	2. Chapter 2: Great Friends

**Chapter 2: Great Friends**

**In The Past**

A new boy came in the day after Maka left. Rei was sad Maka left even though she tried to stay happy and fell into depression. Pushing all her friends and teachers away from her and just do her schoolwork with her head down. Now, it`s been a month since then and it was seat changing day. Everyone got a new seat except for her which was the desk closes to the door on the left. The new boy got placed to the desk next to her right. No one tried to talk to her. Class was over and Rei still was trying to do her work not even noticing the bell. The new boy poked her with the pencil over and over until she finally got irritated lifted her head and yelled "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" at the boy. She noticed the boy had white hair, red eyes, and sharp teeth.

"Class is over. It`s not cool to just sit there." The boy said.

"Thanks for letting me know." Rei got up with her books and walked out of the room until she took a pause at the doorway turned around at the boy and asked "What`s your name?"

"It`s Soul." Soul replied.

"Well, see you tomorrow Soul and hope we can become great friends" Rei said then she left. She fell out of depression ever since that day and never fell back in.

**In The Present**

"Well, I became a student in her class after some girl moved and we became friends. End of story" Soul replied

"Well that girl was me." Maka said with an angry face.

"Small world right?" Rei said trying to break the tension but failed so she tried changing the subject. "Oh and Maka. I have professor Stein as a teacher so cans you please shows us the way to his class." Rei said and this time she successes in breaking the tension.

"Oh you have classes with us." Maka said delighted as she walked with Rei and her weapons to the classroom

After class everyone met up in the hallway to meet Rei and her weapons. "Hi! I`m Rei." Rei introduced herself. "And this is Leiko and Chikako." She said pointing to them as she said their names. "HI!" Chikako yelled and Leiko just continue to play angry birds on her cell phone for new text messages. Rei took out her phone and texted say hi, Leiko. Leiko soon got the message and her phone rang and she checked her new text message. Leiko looked up and said "Hi people I don't know." "Well, if you actually listened you would know their names." Rei said followed by "Maybe I should take your phone away." Leiko got on her hands and knees saying "ANYTHING BUT THAT!" The whole ganged laughed "Hey I got an idea. Let`s throw a welcome party for our new friends tonight." Tsubaki said."It can happen at my house" Maka said. Everyone agreed and left to get ready for the party.

**Authors Note**

Hoped you liked it and I didn't feel like having Black Star fighting the new student so that's where the party comes in.


	3. Chapter 3: Party Time

**Chapter 3: Party Time  
**

**In The Past**

School was almost over and Soul and Rei`s class was having a party. During the party Soul said he had to tell Rei something. They both went to the corner of the classroom where both of them met for the first time. "Rei, Don't freak out when I tell you this but I'm moving to Death City." Soul said "Really, What for?" Rei asked Soul hesitated to give an answer because he needed an excuse. Back then it was forbidden to tell people about weapons and miesters. "My family member is sick and we need to be there for him." Soul lied. "Okay!" Rei said cheerfully "Hope he gets well soon." Then they both continued to enjoy the party.

**In The Present**

Rei and her weapons were walking home with Maka and Soul. They lived right next to each other. Rei was talking with Maka what happened after she left and Soul was talking with Leiko and Chikako about the school and what it takes to become a death scythe. When they finally arrived at their houses and split off to get ready for the party. It was more of a causal relaxed theme than a formal party but they didn't want to be in their regular clothing.

**Inside Kid`s House-** "Should I wear my cute purple top or my hot red top?" Liz questions herself. Patty was looking through her closet for her yellow tee-shirt that said don't mess with me or my giraffes. "I know I`ll just wear my green top instead." Liz said followed up by "Patty I'm going into the bathroom to change." "OKAY!" Patty said and then she yelled "BINGO!" when she finally found her top. Then she already had her shorts ready which were brown. Patty just got changed in the bedroom after she locked the doors. She managed to get done changing before her sister. Patty knocked on the bathroom door. "Get your ass moving! We need to be there to help set up." Patty said Liz got out of the bath room in a spaghetti strap green top with her usual blue jeans. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CUSSING AT ME AND WHY ARE YOU SO SERIOUS?" Liz yelled "I had to get you out somehow and I just love parties." Patty said. They were ready and went into the living room where kid was wearing his regular outfit. "KID! Why didn't you change?" Liz asked "Well clothing doesn't matter as long as I'm symmetrical." Kid said "WELL WE GOT TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION." Liz yelled dragging kid to his room then throwing him in there. In eight minutes kid came out with black short sleeved top and black pants. Liz face palmed and sighed at kids outfit. "Alright ready to go." Kid said ad they got on his skateboard and road to Maka`s house.

**Meanwhile Inside Tsubaki`s House- **They reached their house to get changed. Tsubaki was wearing a purple halter top with black shorts and Black Star didn't change at all since he was apparently in a rush. ( Not much 4 them)

**Meanwhile Inside Rei`s House-** "Leiko! Did you borrow my lime green skirt?" Chikako asked. "Hell no! Why would I want that?" Leiko replied looking through her closet. Then she came across her skirt. "Never mind. I guess Rei accidently put it in my closet when she was unpacking while we went and bought groceries." Leiko said throwing the skirt at the back Chikako`s head. "Thanks!" Chikako said before catching the skirt before it hit her head. Chikako was going to where her lime green skirt with her orange tee-shirt that had a green heart at the lower right hand corner. Chikako went in the bathroom to change. Leiko was looking through her closet and she found nothing so she went in Chikako closet who just had bright and cheerful stuff. "I need to go clothes shopping." Leiko thought to herself so she just remained in her regular clothes. Once Chikako was out Rei was already dressed in her favorite outfit which was a navy blue mini shirt with one white stripe and a white shirt that covered her skirt a little bit and faded into navy blue when it reached the sleeves. They left for Maka`s house once they saw everyone there already.

**The Party-**Rei, Chikako, and Leiko walked in to Maka`s house where everyone greeted them. They all sat down on the couch and chatted soon Maka came along with some cupcakes and set them on the coffee table. Kid`s hand was reaching for the most symmetrical cupcake but Leiko took it before he could reach it. Kid refused to take it, stood up and yelled "THAT`S MY CUPCAKE!" "Really. I don't see you name on it so." Leiko said then took a bit of the cupcake. Kid screamed. And everyone else laughed.

After a little more chatting and goofing around. Soul suggested that they can make a toast using Sprite. Tsubaki brought over cups for everyone and started to pour the Sprite. Rei didn't pick up her cup. "Rei, aren`t you going to get some Sprite?" Soul asked. "I can`t." Rei replied "On a diet I see." Soul said "It`s not that I'm on a diet it's just that…"Rei said but her sentence was finished off by Maka who said "Allergic to soda. It`s the high fructose syrup. She didn't get a cupcake earlier because if it." After a awkward silence the subject was dismissed and everyone made a toast to their new friends.

Soon enough the party was over and everyone went home to go to sleep for school tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Invited

**Chapter 4: Invited.**

**In The Past**

Rei woke up for meeting her two old friends again, Maka and Soul. Who knew they wanted to meet on the same day at the same place at the same time. Rei slipped out of bed and got changed. Rei looked at her watch to see if it was 10:00 already but it was 9:36. Rei ran out her house and to the park. By the time she got there it was ten 'o'clock. But she didn't see either one of her friends. Then simultaneously she got a text message from both of them saying "Can`t make it. Something important came up." Rei was a little sad but she was okay with it. " They must be twins." Rei though and then she gave a small chuckled.

**In The Present**

Maka woke up happy and gleeful. Today she wanted to ask Rei to the park after school so they can catch up with each other ever since the day she left. Maka got changed and went into the kitchen to start making breakfast for Soul and herself. Once she was done Soul came out and they started eating breakfast. The table was completely silent until Maka broke it and asked "Soul you never told me how you met Rei."

"I already told you. I became a student in her class after some girl moved and we became friends." Soul replied

"WELL I DON'T BELIVE YOU!" Maka yelled getting up from her chair and slamming her hands on the table causing the silverware to crash into each other.

"WELL YOU SHOULD BECAUSE THAT'S THE TRUTH!." Soul yelled back in fury coping Maka`s previous actions. The they both sat down quickly continuing their breakfast with nothing else to say to each other.

**~ Skipping Time To After Their Class YEAH~**

Rei was gathering her stuff and about to leave with Chikako and Leiko until Maka approached her.

"Rei. Can we catch up with each other at the park after school today?" Maka asked

"Yeah Of course but is Soul coming too?" Rei replied

"Well Soul said he had plans today." Maka lied

"Okay." Rei said then turned around to the twins behind her. "Alright. Chikako and Leiko, I`m going to have to lock you in your room while I`m gone." Rei said to them. The twins groaned .

"Why do we have to be locked up again?" Chikako asked

"I don`t want another repeat of the cushion or the pancake incident." Rei stubbornly said with a hint of anger in her eye.

"Alright. Alright. But lock that brat up because she started both of them." Leiko says pointing to Chikako.

"No! YOU started the cushion incident." Chikako corrected.

"NO! YOU DID!" Leiko yelled

"NO YOU!" Chikako shouted. It went back and forth until Maka got annoyed and yelled "KNOCK IT OFF! BOTH OF YOU ARE BEING LOCKED UP SO DEAL WITH IT". The twin both shut their mouths and all four of them walked out of the classroom.

Author`s Note

_Hoped you liked this chapter haven't updated in a while since my laptop been broken but I`m still able to read stories on my tablet. I running out of ideas to talk about Rei`s past so please give me ideas. _


	5. Chapter 5: BFFs Night Out

**Chapter 5: BFF`s Night Out**

**In The Past**

Maka was going over to Rei`s house to do their kindergarten homework and play. When Maka reached Rei`s house and knocked on the door and police officer was coming out of her house. Maka rushed in without asking and tried to comfort Rei even though she knew nothing of what happened.

"Okay Rei calm down." Rei`s sniffles became less and less. "What happened?"

" The police officer guy said that daddy is sick in the hospital so that means I have to stay with my mommy until he gets better." Rei explained

"That`s a good thing right?"

"No mommy is a."Rei sentence was cut off by a slam of the door. A woman with red hair in a rocker chic style and a red halter dress. She had s few of piercings and tattoos. She looked different from the lady in the picture that had a long blond hair and an orange sundress that Rei showed to her when she was four. "Mommy is a prostitute." Rei whispered. "What`s that?"Maka asked quietly. "I don't know" Rei replied

**In the Present**

"Alright Maka. Let me lock those two up and I`ll meet you in the park in half an hour." Rei said

"Alright that's alright for me. It gives me time to change." Maka said.

Then they both went into to their houses.

**A while later at Maka`s house.**

Maka was ready and about to sneak out the door when Soul was asleep. The door made a loud creak sound when it opened. Soul woke up at the sound and look towards the door. "Maka, where are you going?" Soul said rubbing his eyes.

"Well I need to buy more groceries but since you awake you have any request?" Maka asked

"Yeah. Get me root beer and some nerds."

"Okay. I`ll be leaving now." Maka went out the door and went to the park two blocks away. There she saw Rei. Rei was chatting with some woman with red hair. She looked familiar and Rei all of the sudden got mad. Maka got a little closer to hear what they were saying.

"Leave me and my friends alone. I don't want them to know anything about you. Last thing I want is you and your filthy way of life in my life." Rei argued

"Aw. Now my daughter is getting mad you so cute when your mad." The lady said.

"Now I know who she is. She`s Rei`s mother" Maka thought.

"I'm already mad now go to someone else who actually cares." Rei yelled with a bunch of anger and her mother just went away across the street to Chupacabra`s. Maka ran up to Rei after she was sure her mom left.

"Hey Rei. Ready to have fun?" Maka Said

"You bet." Rei said cheerfully

"Let`s go." Maka exclaimed with anticipation. "And on our way back I have to get some groceries."

Maka grabbed Rei`s wrist and dragged her all the way to the clothing store not so far where tried on many outfits. Then they went all the way to the new restaurant that opened up a week ago. When the night was almost over they went to the groceries store.

They both walked in where the cold air welcomed them. "What do you need? I go to this store all the time so I know where everything is." Rei greeted

"What do you mean you only been in this town for three days?" Maka suspiciously asked

"Nope I only been to school for three days. I have been in this town for a month. Lord Death wouldn't let me go to school or visit anybody until I got use to the town. I have no idea how you haven't notice me when I was right next door."

"I have been out and about over the last month and Soul can be an idiot so he barely notices most things."

They got all the essentials like milk, eggs, and fruits before they got to Soul`s request. They went to the soda section. Maka looked all around for the root beer but couldn`t find it. Maka thought she wasn't looking hard enough for the Root Beer so she looked around about five more minutes until Rei noticed what was going on.

"Maka, if you're looking for Root Beer looking for the Root Beer it`s in the beer section. These people are really stupid." Rei explained

"I knew that." Maka lied

They both headed over to the beer section happily until Rei saw her mother. "Rei look for the nerds candy I`ll get the Root Beer" Maka whispered. Rei ran off over to the counter where there were different assortments of candy.

Maka walked over to the Root Beer which was right next to her mother with the shopping cart hoping that she wouldn`t recognize her.

"You Girl!" Rei`s mother shouted touching Maka`s shoulder.

"Oh Crap she recognized me." Maka thought

"What type of beer would you recommend?"

"Like you said I`m a girl so I don't drink." Maka explain ad she got the Root Beers and zoomed off to the cash register where she saw Rei waiting. Rei helped Maka unload the cart and paid part of the fee and then they started walking home. When Maka went to the house the door was unlocked. "SOUL! IM HOME!" Maka called but no answer. i

She put down the groceries and looked around the house. Soul wasn't home.

iAuthors note

Hi! I was really lazy to explained everything so please forgive my sin. Anyways I'm sorry about the OOCness and hope you can forgive me again. (I`m doing a lot of crimes XD) I still need your ideas for Rei`s past. Last thing I need is writers block. But thxs for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I don't own Soul eater**

**In the past**

Rei was walking down the street alone after buying groceries for her home since her mom was out drinking and working at the local Chupacabras. A man stuck out his hand and put it on her shoulder. She scream.

"Come on don`t scream. All I want to do is talk."

"NO WAY GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" she scream

"WHY YOU!" The man was about to swing and Rei was trying to duck but a girl in black held his hand before he could. "Maybe you should rethink that." The girl said.

A girl dressed in yellow and blue jumped out of nowhere and face kicked him. Rei blinked in disbelief. "Thanks for saving me." She manage to say

"NO problem we do this all the time. There's a bunch of creeps here." The girl dressed in black said and they were about to walk away until Rei said "What`s your name?"

"I'm Leiko and she`s Chikako." She answered pointing at each other.

"I`m Rei. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Rei. I have a feeling that we will be meeting each other in the mere future."

**In the present**

"Soul! Where are you?" Maka asked looking around the whole house.

"I`m over here." Soul said standing in the door way.

"Where were you?"

"Don't start that where were you crap on me. Why didn`t you just tell me you were with Rei?"

"Because I knew you would be mad."

"You know I`m more understanding than that."

Soul walked into the living room and started to lounge on the couch. Maka went into her room and didn`t talk to each other for the rest of the night.

**At Rei`s House**

Rei walked over to the door and started to unlock it until she heard something. She decided to get a glass cup and put it to the door like she saw in the movies.

"Rei has been talking to her other friends you think she`ll forget about us." Chikako worried

"No way and who could blame her for being excited for seeing her new friends." Leiko reasoned

"Yeah but I`m just worried about that Soul guy he was walking around here and I think he might like Rei."

"No way he likes Maka and remember that."

"Okay but does Rei like"

Rei stopped listening she couldn`t take it anymore. Instead she unlocked the door. Leiko and Chikako stopped to look at her. Chikako soon hugged her and said how much she missed her. She felt no emotion at the time because she felt in shock.

How could they say that about her? What happened to them? And most of all did she like Soul.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Planning**_

**In the Past**

Rei and Soul were at recess playing with the other kids when suddenly they got surrounded by a bunch of instigators.

"Rei likes Soul! Rei likes Soul!" The kids shouted into a continuous chant. Rei was surrounded by the instigators. Rei was trembling and blushing in the center. She was very weak back then. Soul noticed this and ran to where all the bad kids were.

"STOP MESSING WITH HER!" He yelled but they kept on playing like nothing was ever said. "I SAID STOP!" Soul got really mad and kicked the leader in the shin. The teacher heard the scream of the kid and ran over there.

"You boys. Follow me. Rei go play I`ll handle this." The teacher said as she walked away with the boys who had their heads down and Soul who was glaring at the teacher.

As for Rei she just sat down and talked with her friends on the hill.

**In The Present**

Rei was walking to the school still trying to erase those words from her memory that she heard last night. She might`ve seen happy go lucky but inside she still was in a daze.

"Rei. Rei. Rei." Rei heard her name being called all over and over again. In the distance she heard. "I got an idea." It was Leiko`s voice. "REIKY!" Rei immediately got out of her daze she hated being called Reiky.

"What happened?" Rei asked. She was in class but everyone was gone except Tsubaki, Liz, and Leiko.

"Class is over!" Liz shouted

"Where's Chikako?" Rei asked again

"I told Maka to watch over her." Tsubaki answered.

"Liz and Tsubaki are inviting us to a sleepover at Tsubaki house." Leiko explained

"Oh really! I`ll be there no doubt." Rei conformed

"But that's going to be after our mission with Maka and Soul." Leiko said

"Oh is that so?" Rei said trying not to sound disappointed at the name of Soul.

**Authors Note**

Sorry for it not being so good this time. Sorry but bye bye


End file.
